phantom_of_the_killfandomcom-20200213-history
Masamune (Myrmidon 3★)/Character Quest
Transcript Episode 1: Cooking Duty Masamune: Verily, I am the one in charge of cooking this evening. Masamune: But pray, do not expect too much. I am best with a sword, not a kitchen knife. Masamune: Hmm... This is quite a vexing task. Masamune: What is the matter, my Liege? You have been watching me for some time now. Masamune (thought bubble): I had thought cooking would give relief from battle, but even here I struggle... Masamune: T-Trouble yourself not, my Liege! Please, be seated for the coming feast! Masamune: The one who trained me was an expert on the battlefield and in the kitchen! Masamune: I have honed my skills to follow their example... Like so! Masamune: Now I have senses keen enough to spot where to cut, and how. There! Masamune: Fine mincing for thinner, tastier slices! Chop evenly for perfect portions! Masamune: See?! Trouble yourself not, I can handle anything, it shall all be fine! Though she tried to seem confident, Masamune's boasting sounded a bit forced. Episode 2: The Essence of Food Masamune: Slicing and chopping are arts well known, but there are other methods as well. Masamune: Like halving! Quartering! Round, fanned, triangular, and Julienne slices! Masamune: And for fish, my finesse in filleting means I can make as many fillets as I may need! Masamune: Ah, but I mustn't prattle so, it leaves my hands idle. Masamune: I am not acting like myself? Whatever do you mean? ---- Question 1=''"What's bothering you?"'' Masamune: Wh-What? Whatever possessed you to ask that? |-|Question 2=''"You seem...off today."'' Masamune: I-I'm fine, perfectly fine! |-|Question 3=''"There's food everywhere."'' Masamune: You think I am misapplying my force? ---- Masamune (thought bubble): You see right through me. To have failed so...I must train harder, ever harder! Masamune: What? No, my Liege! I could never trouble you with my paltry concerns! Masamune: You ask not as my lord, but as a friend? Masamune: ...Well, to speak the truth... With that, Masamune finally opened up. Episode 2: Thousand Slash Masamune: As of late, my strikes have oft missed their mark. Masamune: Not only do I struggle to keep pace with others, but am oft covered for instead. Masamune: It was not always so. I used to be the one leading the charge on the front lines! Masamune: But now... Masamune: I sought relief in cooking, but to no avail. It was no use, I am no use. ---- Question 1=''"Just relax."'' Masamune: Relax? Now that you mention it, I could be overexerting myself. |-|Question 2=''"You've just lost focus."'' Masamune: I have lost my focus? I suppose an even hand would better wield a blade. |-|Question 3=''"Stop worrying, cooking should be fun!"'' Masamune: Fun? Yes, fun! That would chase away my idle thoughts! ---- Masamune: Do not lose sight of yourself, Masamune! Be more calm, more natural. Masamune: Cut along the grain, that is all you need to do. Yes, that is all! Masamune: Yes, yes! It is almost like the vegetables are cutting themselves! Masamune: Who knew such secrets lay beyond a tranquil blade? Masamune: I shall name this secret skill the "Thousand Slash"! Masamune has discovered a new sword skill through cooking. Masamune: I had become so concerned with trifles light as air. Masamune: Surely this was born of vanity. Being too sure of my strength dulled my skill. Masamune: Keeping a limber heart is what matters, calm as clouds drifting across the sky! Masamune: My Liege...No, my friend. I hope this meal conveys the gratitude words could not. Masamune: There is plenty enough food here, so please take your fill! Bon appetit! There were many dishes, all seasoned lightly. Meaning it was a little bland... Masamune: I told you not to expect too much, did I not? Masamune was beaming proudly, even if her cooking was a bit iffy. Category:Character Quest